Studies using the dye, Lucifer Yellow, have revealed processes in many invertebrate neurons which had been previously unobserved due to limitations of other dyes. The dye has also been used to study retrograde movement in cell processes. Studies have begun on the genetics of nerve cell shape using the snail Biomphalaria glabrata as an experimental animal.